A New Beginning
by thousandbirds
Summary: Patience grew thin with time but does love grew thin with time? Letting go wasn't easy for them but picking up the pieces is even harder. AxC
1. Letting Go

**Patience grew thin with time,**

**Does love grew thin with time?**

Athrun inhaled the fresh air deeply as if he did not have enough oxygen supply for one whole month. He wouldn't say that it's wrong though, he was all cooped up in his office for a month without much free time of himself to rest and only have his paperwork to be his companion. Yzak and Dearka were nice enough to drop by once in awhile to check on his condition.

"Trying to inhale enough amount of fresh air to last you another month?" Athrun exhaled slowly and turned to give his best friend a knowing grin. Kira rested his hand on Athrun's shoulder and give him a small pat.

"Lacus is worried you know. She said you have been exerting yourself." Kira said knowingly, his purple eyes stare back into his emerald eyes, as if telling him to spit out the truth.

"Don't worry. I'm not."

"You always say that."

"Kira…do you still think of her?" Athrun's voice sounded so distant that it somehow hurt Kira to see his best friend in this condition. Lacus that was standing behind them too, saddened. Kira held out his hand and she rested hers on his.

"Yes. We still think of her. She's doing her best now…give her time."

Kira had follow Lacus to PLANT not long after she was appointed as the mediator between Earth and Plant, though reluctant to leave his twin sister alone in Orb. However, she was consistently urging him that she is very well capable of taking care of herself and there is no need to worry about her. She even goes to the extent of flying him there with a Gundam if he still refuses to go.

Athrun too, followed suit not long after Kira's departure. He was elected as the Chairman of PLANT by the council and after much persuading from PLANT that he accepted the offer. And Cagalli did nothing else but to persuade him to accept that position, saying something a Princess would say about it's their duty to protect the peace they fought for.

"_Let's do our very best to protect the peace Athrun."_

Even though accepting the offer means he will be leaving her. He will reside in PLANT doing his job as the Chairman and she will remain at Orb to protect her own country. Their only communication is through the screen and it was always about official matter. There is no "How are you Athrun?" or "Are you doing well there?" It has always been Chairman Zala this and Chairman Zala that.

"_Cagalli…are you sure?"_

He asked her before when she first supported that he should return to PLANT and her answer came back expectedly like how a representative of a country should be but not how the Cagalli he knew would give.

"_Remember what I said before Athrun? What we should do, what we can do is the same for everyone. You and I have things that we should and can do."_

And that was the last time he had seen her in person. Their next meeting is restricted by a monitor screen and a distance of a space. The chilling wind that blew so hard woke him up from his thoughts. Kira and Lacus already left and were seated in the living room with their son, Siegel.

"Seven years had been too long."

Maybe it is time for him to let go.

_**Author's Note: **_ Blame my assignment for making me write stories. I wrote once and it's not enough. I came out with another and thus the third one. It's obviously not complete if it is a continuous story but if it is a one-shot, then it's unfortunately a bad ending.

Reviews are love^^


	2. Unwanted Invitation

Kira was surprised when Athrun first bought Meyrin back to his house and introduced her as his girlfriend but he said nothing about it and gave his friend a reassuring smile. He wasn't surprised when Athrun told him that he decided to let go of his feelings for his sister and plans to start a new life. After all he waited for seven years, but to have a companion in less than a month after that particular decision is something unexpected even for his good looking best friend.

Somehow, he knew that the feelings that Athrun harboured for the red-haired girl wasn't anything near romantic but more like those of close friends. He holds hands with her, spend his time with her but the Athrun sitting across of him wasn't the same Athrun he knew. It was not obvious but Kira can see that the smile coming from Athrun did not truly come from his heart but a rather forced one. Lacus hold his hand as if telling him that she too noticed the change in Athrun. It looks like this best friend of his will need to have a heart-to-heart talk with him.

After dinner, both Lacus and Meyrin were cleaning in the kitchen while Kira practically forced Athrun who was reluctant to have a walk with him. Kira had an impression that Athrun knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. For a moment there, both of them were quiet and only the sound of the ocean waves can be heard.

"Athrun…" Kira broke the silence.

"I know what you want to say Kira." The blue haired man sighed, his shoulder hunched as if he bears a heavy burden behind his back. "Dearka may be right you know, about how women seems to know whether a guy's heart is taken or not. The moment I decided to let go of Cagalli, all of them just started to ask me out and all." He stopped for a moment, reorganizing his thoughts.

Kira kept quiet waiting for his best friend to continue his story. "Then Meyrin came one day and started crying about how she couldn't have a long lasting relationships because she kept on comparing them with me. I…I don't know what to do. She asked for a chance and I gave her that's all." He shrugged.

"She is a good girl and you are going to hurt her further if you do that." Kira slowly explain and Athrun gave him a sad smile.

"She knew and I told her but she said she doesn't care." Kira rested his hand on Athrun's shoulder as if he was trying to reassure him and tell him that he will always there to support him. Athrun remained unmoved and both of them stopped talking. It was until they heard Lacus calling for them that both of them decided to head back.

"Kira?" Athrun halted and Kira looked back at him.

"Do you think Cagalli will be unhappy about this?" he asked the very question that has been haunting him since the beginning of his relationship with Meyrin. Kira saw Athrun unconsciously tightens his hand into a fist at the mentioning of Cagalli and he knew how much it hurts for him to make this decision.

He knew Cagalli will be torn to hear of Athrun's relationship with Meyrin but a part of her wishes that he is happy because she believes there is something Meyrin can give Athrun and she can't and that is all of her love. "I don't know, Athrun." He lied.

Athrun's emerald eyes sharpened, told him that he knew he was lying but he didn't see a point to tell him the truth if this means hurting him further. He ignored him and proceeds his way back to the house.

_She loves you still Athrun_

But Cagalli didn't want him to know that and as her brother, he can only comply with her wishes. He can only hope for the best for the two most precious people to him. One is his only sister and another is his best friend.

III

It's been three months since he dated Meyrin Hawke and his work begin to build up than before due to the upcoming Zodiac Game that is to be held in PLANT in another three months, which is a collaboration project from both Earth and PLANT to strengthen the relationships between the naturals and the coordinators. Athrun had cooped up inside his office for a month, signing paperwork, getting online conference with the leaders of respective country and of course with Cagalli discussing about the upcoming Zodiac Game.

He only go home, have a shower and a short nap before heading back to the office. Dearka once joked about him not needing a house; the office is already his official house. Athrun couldn't even retort his words since it is true. He doesn't even need a house if he's planning to stay in the office for almost twenty four-seven. He's worst than his father, he thought.

"Chairman Zala, there is an incoming call from Representative Attha." The voice of his secretary came from the screen and Athrun snapped out of his work.

"Connect her." He replies half-heartedly, his energy draining out of him. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and groaned inwardly at the time. It's only three o'clock in the afternoon and he felt like he was there for two weeks non-stop.

"Yes sir." A loud beep was heard and the next thing he saw is Cagalli's face in the screen with her usual purple coat and he too noticed a high stack of paperwork beside her. He mused that he is not the only one with job overloaded.

"Good afternoon, Chairman Zala." He heard her voice greeted and he could feel a tight knot in his stomach.

"Good afternoon, Representative Attha."

Formality, he scoffed inside his head. He hates it when he has to use formalities with her.

"About the Zodiac Game, I have a suggestion to make." She sounded serious and at the same time doubtful since any changes made will prolonged the event from happening, causing it to be out of schedule and it also means more work to be done.

"And may I ask what are you suggesting?"

"What if Zodiac Game is held in Orb instead?"

"And what is wrong if that event is being held in PLANT?" he asked, confused about her sudden suggestion. Surely PLANT's stadium can manage to hold in millions of people and athletes that are to participate in the event right? He was quite sure of it considering how many efforts he poured into the building of the stadium itself.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong really. You know, I will be holding a wedding ceremony at my manor in a month's time and if we to held the event in Orb, we will have an easier time discussing about it instead of communicating like this. After all, you are invited to the wedding."

Athrun wasn't quite sure he heard her right when he first heard the word wedding ceremony coming out from her mouth but when the second time the word wedding once again came out of her mouth, he felt there is a ton of bricks falling on him and broke his heart. It hurts, his mouth dry and he do not know what to reply her of whether Zodiac Game will be held in Orb or whether he is going for 'her' wedding ceremony.

Though he is now dating with another girl but he still has a very deep affection towards the blonde and he is being invited to her wedding ceremony, how do you expect him to react? Congratulates her? Stop her from getting married? Fly to Orb immediately and ….

"So what do you think?" her voice boomed through the speaker and it broke his train of thoughts away.

"Huh?"

"The game to be held in Orb, what do you think?" she smiled and he wanted to punch the light out of the man that she is going to be marry soon.

"I...."

"It's fine too if it's held in PLANT but I thought it will be easier to have it done in Orb, so you don't have to head back to PLANT to get the paperwork done." Athrun couldn't help but to give in considering how thoughtful of her to think of his welfare but he shook his head slightly reminding himself that she is now no longer available and he should not harboured anymore hopes to be with her again. He too now has a relationship to maintain.

"It's alright; we will hold it in Orb then. I shall bring all the necessary documents with me along. I hope you won't mind having the work done there."

"Two brains works better than one. I will be waiting for you, Kira and Lacus or anyone you wanted to bring along in one weeks time?" she asked. "Isn't that a bit too soon?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her and she in return gave him a sheepish grin.

"Well, I haven't been meeting all of you for seven years face to face, so…" she trailed off, not sure how to continue her statement. Athrun couldn't help but to smile at the expression she is making.

"It's alright. We will see you in one week's time then."

"Thank you Athrun." She smiled again, her amber eyes shone at him right before the screen blacked off.

Athrun although wanted to meet her face to face, he doesn't feel like attending the wedding ceremony that he was invited to. But her asking him personally and calling him by his given name for the first time after seven years and not 'Chairman Zala' like she used to means this is something personal and he cannot refuse it.

"Wedding ceremony huh?" he mumbled to no one in particular as he rested his head on the desk.

He wanted to cry.

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the long wait. I just finished my final exam recently. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Please forgive my grammars as well. I swear Microsoft Word has no more green wavy lines and I couldn't detect any. Feel free to give your opinion.

Reviews are love^^


	3. Selfish

Today was uneventful for him. Works overloading and a feeling of procrastinating crept into him whom he can't afford to have at this moment of time and worst of all, the tugging feeling in his heart is not going away. He already tried all methods like further burying himself in mountains of work to just sit back and relax for a few minutes to clear his thoughts away, but they seem to be creeping back into his heart at any possible moment. He decided that he seriously needed to get a life and finally came up with a conclusion that work is not a way to get distracted after all. Why? Zodiac Game reminds him of the event that is to be held in Orb, Orb reminds him of Cagalli, and as if remembering Cagalli doesn't hurt enough, she reminds him of a wedding ceremony.

He threw his coat on the armchair and flumped himself on to the bed. As soon as his body landed on the comfortable bed, he felt so tired, exhausted and he could fall asleep just like that. When he was about to close his eyes and fall asleep, he felt someone wakes him up. Athrun jumped up from his bed, surprised from the sudden intrusion and found himself face to face with the worried Meyrin staring at him.

"I'm sorry, did I surprise you?" she asked.

Athrun did not reply her for a moment, trying to clear away his cloudy thoughts and fought off the sleepiness. "No. It's alright." He replies briefly, not quite sure what happened.

"Ah, I called your office a moment ago and your secretary said you left and I thought I stop by here. We haven't met each other for a few days, I was worried." Meyrin said it with such a big smile on her face that it makes him feel guilty. He realized he hadn't been doing a good job in being her boyfriend. He was never good in them. He was shy and rigid when he was with Lacus, he was just himself when he was with Cagalli, he was…pretending whenever he is with Meyrin.

The thought of Cagalli once again made him feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. It's really busy lately."

"Are you hungry? Should I make you something to eat?"

"No thank you." He wasn't sure whether he should tell Meyrin about Cagalli's wedding and that he, Kira and Lacus was invited or not. Maybe he should just pretend he knew nothing of it or forgotten about it and only to inform her the very last minute. He doesn't want her to think about him still unable to forget about Cagalli, to tell her a white lie that it's alright and that he has already have her. Most of all, he doesn't want her to follow him to Orb to attend the wedding.

He did not want Cagalli to see the both of them together.

"Meyrin?" he started. The red-haired girl that was about to leave the room, halted and turned back to look at him, waiting quietly and patiently for him to continue but there seems to be something that prevented him from saying anything at all about Cagalli's wedding. He opened his mouth and the close it back again, obviously racking his brain for words to flow out.

"Yes Athrun?" Meyrin asked. He realized he must have looked like a gaping goldfish.

"Ac-Actually, how did you get in?" He felt like slamming his head onto the wall right now or just dig a hole big enough so that he can self-buried and never to come back up again. And just how did that question pop out of nowhere? Or to be precise, how could he ask her something like that. Meyrin, on the other hand, blushes immediately at his question and stammered ungracefully.

"U-um, I duplicated your key." She bowed her head so low, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh."

"A-Ah, I…I thought that when I'm free, I can help clean up." She muttered so softly that it is almost inaudible.

"Ah, it's all right. Thank you very much."

III

"Have you done packing yet Athrun?" Kira barged unto his room while waiting for both Lacus and Meyrin to prepare dinner. Athrun, who was busy folding his clothes, nodded his head.

"You are packing this much?" Kira glanced at the amount of clothes on his bed, and raises his eyebrows. Athrun looked up from his clothes packing and looked at the small mountains of shirts, trousers, and casual wears. Not too much, not too little, just perfect for his approximately two months trip to Orb.

"It's about right. I will be there till the Zodiac Game is over. I will need at least this much. Athrun begin putting everything into his bag and zip it. He patted his luggage and sighed in relief, obviously glad that is finally done packing.

Kira seated himself onto the now spacious bed and stare at his best friend. "It still amazes me how you can change the council's mind about the venue." Athrun places his luggage onto the floor and slumped himself onto the bed. He closes his eyes and took a deep breath. "Not easy." He muttered.

"It's just that I have a better reason to shut them up." Kira perked up in curiosity.

The brunette was about to bombard him with more questions when Lacus announced that dinner is ready. Athrun quite unwillingly leave his not given much attention, forsaken bed and trudged down towards the dining room along with Kira right beside him.

"Mind telling me what is the good enough reason is?"

"He plans to hold the remembrance of the treaty between coordinators and naturals in PLANT this year." Lacus voice up while she places the utensils on the table. Meyrin arrived a second later with the dishes. All for of them settled down and Athrun nudged his silent best friend sitting next to him.

"And just how are you going to talk to Cagalli about that?" Athrun tensed up a little as he heard a hint of worry and panic in Kira's voice, fearing for the blue hair's life on his behalf. Athrun bit his lip in response, thinking that no good enough reasons are going to make the blonde happy. For days, he keeps on thinking acceptable answer to tell Cagalli about this sudden change of event but somehow every single time without fail, he managed to envision a very pissed off Cagalli trying to get hold of his neck and snap it into two.

His hand unconsciously landed on his neck at the thought of it and shuddered involuntarily. He knew how much Cagalli is looking forward to this event and even he is the president, the voice of the council is too strong for him to reject.

"I wish you luck." Kira patted his best friend shoulder, as if he is giving him his sympathy.

"Err…thanks. I will need it?" Athrun asked, confused.

"Trust me, you will need it. It's either you please Cagalli or the council. Which ever way, you are dead." Athrun sighed as he can feel the headache creeping back. "And that is going to make me feel better." He grumbled softly to himself and helps himself with the food.

It was until dinner is over that all hell breaks loose.

"I can't wait to see Cagalli tomorrow. Too bad Siegel has a school trip to go to." Lacus mixed expression of happiness and at the same time regretful that her son, Siegel will have to miss the trip to Orb. Meyrin looked up, surprised at Lacus.

"Cagalli-san is coming tomorrow?" Athrun tightens his hand so tight that it looks like it will leave a mark there. He averted his eyes somewhere else other than the two ladies there. Somehow he found the plate of fruits amazingly interesting when he knew both Kira and Lacus is throwing glances at him.

"Cagalli invited us to Orb to attend a wedding ceremony." Lacus put on a façade and smile at the red-haired girl. "Would you like to come with us, Meyrin?" Lacus sweet voice asked and Athrun widened his eyes in surprised.

_No! No!_

"Can I really?" the purple eyed girl eyes sparkle in anticipation while looking at Athrun's direction as if waiting for his approval. Athrun wanted to say no, wanted to just get up from his seat and get out of here than to say yes. Athrun look up and gave a forceful smile and nodded. He doesn't trust his own voice right now. Meyrin clapped her hands in delight and started rambling away with Lacus.

"So, is Cagalli-san getting married?" Meyrin asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yes." And Athrun stood up from his chair and excuses himself from the conversation, saying that he wanted to take a walk. Kira too followed suit, after giving her peck on the cheek and a soft whisper telling her not to worry.

When Kira stepped outside of his house, he saw Athrun already seated himself on the hard concrete and slowly, he walk towards his troubled best friend. He seated himself next to him and kept quiet, waiting for him to pour out his feelings. Athrun who seems to get the cue started "I'm selfish isn't?" he whispered so softly that it barely audible to him.

"That depends on your reason why you didn't tell Meyrin about it. Are you trying to protect her or are you trying something else?" Kira asked, the wind blows strongly, almost drowning his voice.

Athrun for a moment kept quiet as if thinking of his purpose for not telling Meyrin about Cagalli's invitation. "I-I am protecting myself. I don't want to let Cagalli to see that I am with Meyrin now."

"Then you are selfish."

_I know_

"Well, I guess it doesn't really matter anyways. She is getting married with a man she loves. I probably don't even stand a chance whether Meyrin comes with me or not." He muttered to himself, ignoring Kira's presence.

Kira looked at his best friend in surprise. Who's getting married? Cagalli is? Athrun stands up and brushed the sand of his clothes. "Let's go back or else they will get worried." Kira halted a moment before the truth sank in.

_Does it mean that Athrun thought that Cagalli is getting married?_

Somehow as his best friend, and the brother to his sister, he knew the future road they have is not going to be easy and he can only hope for the best. Though he subconsciously wondered how his smart best friend can be so stupid and misunderstood something big like that.

_**Author's Note**_: I am so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with my college life. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so. Please forgive me too for any grammar mistakes.

And last but not least, Happy Chinese New Year!


	4. Longing

The soft chattering from Meyrin talking about her sister and her new family with Shinn next to him was at first mildly entertaining but Athrun soon sensed that it seems to implied certain meanings in her words. Though it was faint, but the words like marriage and kids seem to be emphasized more than usual. At first, he thought he was just paranoid about it but he suspicion was proved right when Meyrin starting sighing and whispering softly yet audible 'I wish I had kids like her' every now and then.

Athrun would only smile sweetly back at her and made no comment. Sometimes, he looked out to the window of the plane, staring at the nothingness of the sky and loss himself in thoughts. He brought along some important documents to check but decided to do them later when he had some free time on his own to avoid any sort of distraction. From the reflection of the glass window, he saw that Meyrin pouted just a little when his attention is no longer on her but she made no comment on his attitude and proceed to chatter away with Lacus seating next to her.

He glanced at the watch on his wrist and he thought to himself that there is still a long way to go before they can reach ORB. The weird anxiety he was feeling seems to rise when he muses to himself that there is still a long way before they reach and he couldn't help but to feel a little impatient. He sighed just a little and leaned his head on the head rest of his seat, closes his eyes. The surrounding voice of Meyrin and Lacus seems to die down slightly and his consciousness slips away as he dozes off to sleep.

~*~

The wind on his face feels amazingly refreshing and the loud pattering of rain drops on the hard ground unusually brings a sense of nostalgic and comfort to him. It's been so long that he had a time off like this, he thought as he walked carefully on the wet rock. Sure he often visited Kira's house beside the beach but somehow it was different. He was never entirely relaxed there, as if there is something that is buggering him, something weighting him down.

Weird, he thought, as he found this scenery awfully familiar when he surveyed the surrounding place as if he's been here before. He turned around and found himself face to face with the same cave he was sheltering from the rain the last time he was stuck on Earth.

He smiled softly to himself; the sight of the cave brings back memories of his time here on Earth and his first encounter with Cagalli. Even though it is not exactly a pleasant memory of being shot by someone…twice, but it marks his first memory of her and he thinks he probably will had a hard time trying to forget about it. As he walked closer and closer to the cave, he saw someone seated inside next to the bonfire. For a moment there, he thought he forgot breath. The features, the back of her body looked so much like Cagalli.

"Cagalli?" he took a deep breath and asked, boring his eyes into the figure inside the cave. The golden locks of the woman seated there were swaying from the blowing wind. At the sound of his voice, the woman abruptly turn and Athrun's heart jumped a little at the sight of the familiar amber eyes. For a moment, he seems to forget how to breath.

"Athrun…is that you?"

Cagalli stood up, her jacket dangling, covering her body. Athrun slowly walk towards her, quite unsure what he should do. As he got closer to her, he felt a strong urge to envelop her into a big hug and he did, pulling her into his arms and buried his face on her shoulder. He inhaled her scent. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

But the image of Cagalli in front of him starting to blur, getting less focus and she seems to be getting further and further away. He moves forward just a little bit, trying to get hold of her unwilling to let her go.

_Athrun-san_

"Cagalli…don't go."

_Athrun-san!_

He jumped up; his eyes snapped wide open in shock. He saw Meyrin's and Lacus's worried face hovering above him, asking whether if he is alright. He blinked, confused, unsure what was happening. "Huh?" he asked.

"You were trashing around with your hands keep on stretching outwards. Are you alright Athrun?" He doesn't understand why is there a need to be worry about him stretching his arms during his sleep. To them it might seem like he was having a nightmare, but for seven years long, he never felt better. Though it might not be real and probably wouldn't be real anymore but it feels like she was really there in his arms.

He smiled softly to them.

"Never better."

~*~

It was then two hours later when the plane landed safely in Orb. When he gets off from the plane, Cagalli was already hugging both Kira and Lacus with happiness on her face. Seeing her up close like this amplifies his urge to just run towards her and give her a hug, just like how it was in his dreams.

Cagalli turned her attention from her brother and sister-in-law towards them and gave them a wide smile. She jogged towards them, Athrun noticed that her eyes flickered towards his entwined hand with Meyrin's for a brief second and Athrun wanted so much to get rid of Meyrin's hand on his. As if sensing his intentions, the grip on his hand tightens.

"Welcome to Orb, Chairman Zala, Meyrin-san." She holds out her hand, a formality for a hand shake. A part of him was furious at the formalities but he knew there is nothing that he can do. He shook her hand and the warmth of her hand made him realised how much he miss that. "The pleasures mine, Representative Attha." Meyrin too withdrew her hand from Athrun's and gave her a hand shake.

Athrun mused inside his head how Lacus too is an important person in PLANT, yet she was not treated with formalities. Family, he thought, have all the privileges and excuses to have not any formalities with each other. How he wished that Cagalli too will not treat him as the Chairman of PLANT but instead just Athrun Zala that she used to have no problem of scolding.

Without any preparations, Cagalli already hug him tightly and he found himself taken aback from her action but the hug did not last long as she withdrew herself as soon as possible and in turn gives Meyrin a big hug too.

"It's been so long Athrun, Meyrin-san." She greeted them with a smile on her face, her voice Athrun noted sounded a little bit tired but nevertheless the same Cagalli.

It took him a few seconds before he started laughing. He was treated first as the Chairman of PLANT as a respect before treating him as Athrun Zala, just the normal Athrun Zala. He was relieved, he never laughs like that for so long. His spirit lifted. All this reminded him of how often he was taken aback by her actions.

He unconsciously grab hold of her hand and pulls her into a rib crushing hug, earning gasps from all around and a soft protesting of "Athrun?" from Cagalli. "It's been so long Cagalli." He whispers softly into her ear. When Athrun had no intention of letting her go yet, she slowly raises both of her hands to rest on his back and lean her head on his shoulder.

"Yea, it is."

Their reunion was interrupted by a loud calling from Mwu la Flaga, waving his hand in enthusiasm. Kira too looked happy and surprised at the same time to see him, but before having a chance to speak up, the ex-lieutenant already had his strong arms around Kira, greeting him with a normal guy way. Murrue Ramius, too smile softly behind, greeting Lacus.

Athrun walk towards them slowly and before he knew it, Mwu's arms already found his way on his shoulder. Miss Ramius greeted him formally but still with a friendly smile on her face and suddenly as if he was electrocuted, he withdrew his hand as fast as possible and grinned a sheepish smile. "Ah, maybe I shouldn't do that now."

"Huh?"

"Well, I should greet you formally as the Chairman of PLANT right? It feels awkward to greet you who used to be a kid as chairman though." Mwu gasped in pain as an elbow found his way to his side and jabbed it hard.

"I am so sorry." Murrue apologized on his behalf.

Athrun laughed. "Formalities are not needed. You can just treat me normally like how you used to."

"Anyway, really thank you for willing to come to attend our wedding ceremony. I hope it's not a bother." Mwu nodded in agreement and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, both smiling happily.

"No, it's my plea – what?" he asked, incredulously unsure whether he had heard her correctly. Both Murrue and Mwu seem to be taken aback at his reaction towards their wedding.

"Your wedding?"

"Didn't Cagalli tell you that you are attending a wedding ceremony here?" Mwu threw Cagalli a look, asking for an explanation. Cagalli glanced back at Athrun, while making sure her point that she did told him about the wedding ceremony across with her loud voice to the ex-lieutenant.

He glanced back at Cagalli. "It's not your wedding?"

"Who told you its mine?" she raised her eyebrows and her voice high, as if demanding to know who played a big joke on her. Apparently, he had jump to the conclusion without knowing the exact situation. And he was moping around for no reasons at all.

Athrun all of sudden let out a sigh of relief, feeling a ton of bricks are finally lifted off his shoulder. Knowing that he did not come here to attend Cagalli's wedding ceremony and he do not have to see her handed to a man other than him somehow made him feel better.

"Congratulations Murrue-san, Mwu-san."

"Thank you."

A hand once again found his way to his hand, startling Athrun. He turned and saw that Meyrin was standing beside him, quiet all this time. A sense of guilt overwhelmed him as he was torn between not wanting to let Cagalli to see him with Meyrin and his obligations as the red-haired boyfriend. He forced a smile, reassuring her and she without doubting anything, continues to hang on to his hand. The hand in his felt heavy but he ignored it.

Cagalli was already at the front, chatting along with Kira and Lacus animatedly, obviously happy that she finally gets to meet them face to face without a screen and a universe between them. Seeing her in real like this somehow it's like a dream come true. For seven years long, he had been hoping nothing more than a reunion, a reunion between Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha and not a reunion between Chairman Zala and Representative Attha. Though it was a short moment, he knew this is all he can ask for.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the late update. It was actually half-way done but the assignments was building up so I have no choice to stop writing for a moment. Please forgive for any grammar mistakes and another long winded, crappy and getting no where chapter.

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so.


	5. Secret

Athrun smiled lightly as one of the maid greeted him, obviously remembered that he once used to stay here too. Instead of being guided around the manor, he excused himself to settle himself in his old room, which Cagalli had arranged. The memories of the estate still fresh in his head as if he was just there yesterday. Only some of the maids whom he didn't recognize which he assumed are new.

He opened the oak door and peered inside. No changes, he noted, at the interior of the room. The table and the bed was where they were supposed to be. He walked into the room and settled his luggage onto the floor and sat on the bouncy bed. It felt so comfortable, so familiar like he's finally back to his own real home. _Home_. It's unusual for him to feel that much of ease when he is back in this room compared to his own room in PLANT.

"Athrun-san?" Meyrin called out to him while at the same time knocking at the door. Athrun snapped out from his thoughts and ushered her to come in. Meyrin walked slowly and cautiously as if the floor is about to collapse beneath her and settle next to him on the bed. "The tour is over?" he asked, curious. Surely he hadn't immersed in his own thoughts for such a long time has he? Meyrin nodded slightly. "It was drizzling outside, Cagalli-san suggests that we do the tour tomorrow and get ready for dinner."

Athrun peered out to the window and noticed that the sky is getting darker and nodded in agreement. Silence grew between them when Athrun made no attempt to continue the conversation. He never had to actually; conversation is always on whenever he was with his friends. He always remained silent and only speaks when it is necessary. He preferred to just sit there and immersed himself in thoughts. Meyrin took his hand into hers and rested her head on his shoulder almost suddenly that Athrun jumped.

"Can we stay like this for a moment?" she asked, timidly. Athrun sensed that she had been acting rather peculiarly ever since they arrived at ORB.

"Ah…sure." He tensed a little and a flashback of Cagalli rested her head on his shoulder once in the ship floated in his mind. He closed his eyes and unconsciously shook his head, trying to shake off that memory from his head. It was rude, if not, guilty as a boyfriend to think of another woman when he's with his own girlfriend. Honest, he always had been. Meyrin as if sensing his discomfort lifted her head from his shoulder but the grip on his hand tightens.

"Are you alright?" Athrun asked.

"Yes." She muttered softly, smiling lightly back at him and Athrun knew she was lying.

~*~

Dinner was eventful with its delightful course specially prepared for the visitors and with the loud chattering. Even Athrun, his usual quiet self contributed to the conversations and found himself laughing gaily, his heart bursts with joy. He wasn't entirely sure whether it's the interesting conversations and get together that make him happy or is it the smiling face of Cagalli and her loud voice made him so. Unconsciously, his eyes will be averted to her and his action was not obvious considering she was seated at the middle, opposite of the table and he was in between of Meyrin and Kira. He would have to look at her while he glances back and forth from Kira to Cagalli, only that his gazes on her linger a little longer than on Kira. Sometimes their eyes met and they exchanged a small smile.

Meyrin, he noted was back to her usual self and he couldn't help but to feel a little glad and relieved. The clock in the hall chimed, reminding Athrun that the time now is late and he got something to do with the documents he brought along with him to his work vacation and there is the discussion about the Zodiac Game as well as the treaty. Cagalli too seems to be taking the clock chiming as a hint to start working and stop slacking off.

"Athrun, are you free later on?" she asked, holding him back when he was just about to leave the dining hall.

"Yes."

"Then shall we discuss about the event in my office?"

"Sure and another thing Cagalli…about the treaty, I think there will be a change of plan." Cagalli eyes looked up in surprise and for a moment there, he thought she was going to burst out a loud exclamation demanding the reason why. She frowned, he noticed, just a little but still noticeable and then almost reluctantly sighed and huffed. "I knew the council wouldn't be so good to let go off this opportunity. Fine then, we will hold the remembrance in PLANT."

Athrun was taken aback. "You knew?" He asked, unsure whether to let go his held breath in relief. "Well, I thought something like this would come out sooner or later. This means more work to do isn't?"

"My part mostly." He admitted.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Well excuse me then, I need to inform this good news to the council. I will meet you later." He wished them a good night and Meyrin quietly followed him back to his room. Meyrin once again slipped her hand into his, and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and thought that Meyrin is more passionate ever since they arrived here in Orb. "Have a nice rest." He said and retreat to his own room.

"Athrun…wait!" and before Athrun could react, she already landed a small kiss on his cheek, whispering a soft goodnight to him. Athrun said nothing about her action but just mumbled a quiet goodnight back to her and return back to his room.

~*~

"You are wrong Cagalli. He never stops loving you. Not seven years ago, not now." Kira rested his hand on his sister's shoulder while both brother and sister spend a short moment together. Cagalli shook her head, as if not believing what her brother had said, after all her eyes couldn't lie to her. She saw what it is between Athrun and Meyrin.

"And you shouldn't lie to yourself either. You knew he still habours feelings for you."

Cagalli paused for a moment before she replies her brother. "I know, Kira."

"Isn't seven years enough?" he asked, quoting one of Athrun most favourite sentence. His grip on her shoulder tightens almost afraid to hear her answer that she needed more time. It's almost painful to watch the both of them drifted apart and puts nothing but their country first and it's devastating to watch both his sister and best friend hurt and live in denial. "It is more than enough. Maybe…we should end this once and for all." He heard Cagalli whisper softly not to him but more to herself.

Cagalli turned her face from the window to look at him seriously. "You know, the emirs are making proposal about me getting myself a husband. They send me few candidates for me to choose. This might be a good time for me to consider their proposal."

Lacus, who was standing nearby heard them, shared a same panic look with Kira, both fearing for their loved one's happiness. This trip is not the beginning of a new bridge as they thought it might be but the one that leads to the destruction of one. "Don't do anything stupid Cagalli." She heard Kira said, his voice strained, as if he was controlling his temper.

"I won't."

And Lacus knew she has to do something about this.

_Before it's too late_

~*~

Athrun knocked on Cagalli's office door lightly, hearing for any sound of approval for him to enter but there is none. One of his hands holding few documents that is necessary to discuss about both events and his free hand clenched and unclenched in nervousness. Speaking face to face with her through a screen is something he was used to but face to face in reality without anything between them except a table is something that he felt a little nervous about.

_Getting into a mobile suit and fight once again wouldn't feel that bad_

"Athrun-san?" Athrun turned to the direction of the sound and saw a maid bowed to him.

"Yes?"

"Cagalli-sama asked you to wait inside. She's on her way here now." She smiled lightly.

"Thank you."

He touched the knob of the door and turned slowly and he was enveloped with darkness. He searched for a switch and on the light. He walked slowly to the immaculate oak table, filled with almost nothing except a few documents and a photo frame of Uzumi Nara Attha. He seated himself on a chair and set aside his documents on the table and one specific document on the table caught his eye but before he can take a closer look at it, Cagalli walked in.

"Sorry. I got caught up in a conversation with Kira. Have you waited for long?" she asked and he shook his head. As if sensing his interests towards that particular document, she hastily retrieved the document and kept it away. When she looked up to meet his gaze, he pretended that he wasn't interested in that document and her peculiar behaviour at all.

She smiled and then seated herself opposite of him. "Good. Let's get started shall we?"

"Yes." But Athrun noticed that her eyes are red, as if she had been crying before. He wanted to ask her why but he realized that this is not the time to pry. His heart clenched a little, wondering, just when did he starts thinking that her business is not his to pry about. Unconsciously he clenched his fingers into a tight fist.

"What's wrong Athrun?" Cagalli snapped him out of his thoughts and he release his grip and forcefully gave her a reassuring smile. "It's…nothing."

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay. I was busy enjoying my just started holiday and don't have time to write up this author's note. Thank you for everyone who read and reviewed, it means a lot to me especially knowing that people actually read and sorry for the late update, grammar mistakes and if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations.

I hope you will all continue to read and reviewed. Thank you^^


	6. Bittersweet

The atmosphere in the room was horribly tense as if a stretched string is about to snapped into half any moment. It was horrible enough with the fight between the two of them few days ago about finding out about the whole suitor thing for Miss Cagalli but now with _him_, being one of Cagalli's suitors appeared today, things just grew worst. After working for so many years, Amy never once thought that she would be better off working with the late Lord Uzumi than these two young, unripe adults.

She steadily wiped the delicate furniture in the office while sending conspicuous glances towards her mistress who at the moment unaware of her lack of concentration towards the task on hand. She will have to be more cautious about those vases that probably cost her a lifetime to pay back as a maid. On the opposite of her mistress is the Chairman of PLANT, the very one man who used to sweep her off her feet and still is with his charming personality despite of her age exceeding his more than half.

On the surface, she noted, there is nothing between them but business and official documents but beneath those tense surface, she knew both of them weren't doing a good job from preventing their personal feelings leaked out. Once in awhile, she caught them glaring at each other while pretending to be shifting documents and she had to prevent herself from snorting. If she had a higher position to just blabber out her opinion, she would just tell them to be honest and solve whatever love life problems that are buggering them.

"When's the date you planned to have the game? A week after the wedding or…"

"Probably two to three weeks."

"That long? I know you have a suitor…"

"And what is this have to do with _me_ having a suitor?"

_They couldn't get anymore palpable_

One is obviously feeling pissed off for being scolded just because she had a date with her suitor and another is apparently jealous that some 'flirtatious man' as said by the blue haired chairman himself managed to make her young lady to be smitten, though not blatantly noticeable.

You see, the life of a maid is not always that dull and boring with endless chores and demanding bosses, a maid can always get the freshest gossips and gets away with them. And no gossips are better than ex-lovers getting pissed off with each other because one is getting a suitor and one is still attached with a girlfriend with no rights to be jealous.

"Ah, it's good to be young." She sub-consciously muttered out while wiping the very same vase for the past ten minutes.

"Amy?" young lady Cagalli looked up from her documents in confusion.

"It's nothing, Miss Cagalli. Please excuse me." And as hastily that she can, she walked out of the room without any success of hiding that grin on her face.

~*~

"This is bad."

"I agree…"

"What are you two talking about?"

"We are just talking about….Meyrin! What are you doing here?" Kira involuntarily placed a hand on his chest, and sighed in relief when he managed to stopped himself from saying something that was supposed to be kept confidential between him and his wife.

"Oh. I am touring Mr. Sancfield around while waiting for Cagalli." The said charming young man was smiling at them, bowing slightly as a sign of respect. Kira hate to admit it but this man is flawless. Smart, handsome, charming, respectable bloodline and…

He walks gracefully towards them and offers his hand to Kira and Kira took it. He then moves towards Lacus, takes her hand and kisses it lightly. "You looked lovely today as well, Lady Clyne." He smiled slightly towards Lacus and then releases her hand from his grip. Lacus as usual gave him back a polite smile.

…And to complete his list of his perception towards Michael Sancfield. _A ladies man_.

"Will you stop putting personal affairs into important things?" Cagalli loud voice interrupted the little peace, her face distorted with anger but Kira noted that his best friend wasn't doing all that well too.

"I am not the one who insisted to delay work just because of a date." His usually clam face replaced with uneasiness and changes rapidly to despise when his eyes set on Sancfield.

"Then, Chairman Zala, you can stop your ridiculous jealousy and have a date yourself!" Cagalli huffed and Athrun for a moment looked taken aback. "I think I will…with my mounting works." And after Cagalli greeting Michael with a soft smile despite of her anger earlier pisses Athrun even more and without another word, stormed off back into his room with an even higher stack of documents in hand. Meyrin smiled apologetically at them and speeds after Athrun.

After both Cagalli and Michael went out, Kira breathed in relief, satisfied that no one is bothering his peace.

"How interesting." Lacus, seated beside him, resting her head on his shoulder said.

"What is?" he cocked his head to the side, while his hand rested on hers.

"Athrun is. I almost never see him acted this way before." The small smile that escaped from his wife's face couldn't escape from him and he shook his head lightly. "Not always a good thing though."

"But it is always nice to see Athrun acting this way. It makes him more human like…" Lacus halted her sentence midway without having any intention of continuing it because both of them know just how Athrun really is for the past seven years.

… _rather than just a moving shell without emotions._

Working like a robotic machine, entertaining them with fake smiles and laughter, plague only with loneliness and memories of his lost love.

~*~

Athrun threw his documents on to the bed non-too gracefully and groaned at his own childishness. He just wanted to make up to Cagalli for bursting up his anger on her the other day but he fails tremendously every single time he laid his eyes on hers and remembered how smitten she was towards that Sancfield. How can he not be angry? She did not even mention anything about having suitors and most likely one of them to be her future husband.

They couldn't even discuss about work peacefully without him bringing him into discussion. "Athrun?" he looked up at Meyrin's worried face and once again guilt overcomes his senses.

"Please." He pleaded. "Leave me alone." He said his word harsh and his guilt building up when he saw tears swimming in her eyes. Without another word, she ran out of his room and he can only swallow his own bitterness.

~*~

Cagalli knew she took this game too far but it was essential for him to let her go. Not because she wasn't still in love with him but with the same reason as seven years ago, she wasn't good enough for him. She couldn't give it her all to him. Her love will always be divided into two. Her love unequally divided to her people, to her country and to him the very last portion of her heart.

For her, Cagalli Yula Attha, there is no words like 'I will love you will all of my heart' and that is why for someone like Meyrin to be at his side, giving all her heart just for him is better. Idiot, Kira had scolded her that when she told him her reason. Love means more than just giving it all. Love means taking and giving at the same time. Love is sacrificing.

"Athrun knew that." Kira's voice echoed inside her mind.

Memories of the other nights flooded back into her mind and her finger unconsciously touched her lips. It tasted bittersweet.

"_You have suitors?" he slammed his hand on the immaculate oak table and she looked up, her amber eyes gleamed with surprise. _

"_Yes. I have…and I am sure this sort of thing is nothing unusual in the world of politics." she continued her work, pretending to be not affected by the sudden change in his attitude. For so long she has known him, aside from him accusing Kira from killing his friend Nicol, he had never reacted this way before. _

"_And you agree to this?" he asked, his voice trembled and Cagalli took a moment before replying. "So what if I have?" her voice steady, already prepared herself for this when she announced it._

_Without any notice, she was lifted up from her seat and pushed towards the wall harshly but not enough impact to hurt her. Before she can retaliate, her mouth was engulfed with Athrun's. Although knowing how wrong their action is, she couldn't help but to succumb to it and slowly, losing her sense what is right or wrong. _

_When he finally releases her, he rested his chin on her shoulder; his grip on hers tightens while whispering softly next to her ears, begging her desperately. "Please don't do this Cagalli…D-Don't do this to me." And not knowing whether it's just an imagination or reality but she felt wet droplets on her shoulder. As if it's a natural thing to do, she rested her hands on his back, soothing him. _

_Just for a moment, she thought,__ even though it's just the alcohol talking for him and before people flooding in due to loud commotion caused…_

… _let her be with him. _

"Cagalli? Are you alright?" Michael's warm hand rested on her forehead, testing her temperature. His handsome face looked at her worriedly.

She smiled right back at him assuring him that she is fine; her vision of him is nothing of Michael Sancfield but of Athrun Zala. "I'm fine. Thank you."

**Author's Note: **I am skipping things off. *laughs* Instead of writing the intended meeting of Cagalli with her suitors, I skipped it to just one of the best. And I am sorry for the late, short and probably unsatisfactory update.

Most of all thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Please continue to do so. At least, it makes me feel appreciated for rushing and leaving my work aside to update.


	7. Waltz Lesson 1

The two weeks before the wedding, both Athrun and Cagalli kept their slight misunderstanding, as they called it, to a minimum level as both of them are busy beyond words because of the mounting paper works regarding the Zodiac Game, the remembrance of treaty, touring the stadium, making sure the security on that day is secure and of course the preparation for the wedding itself.

Both Mwu and Murrue decided to have both Chairman of PLANT and Representative of Orb to make speeches during their wedding and start off the first waltz. While Cagalli frantically objected the idea but the bride holds the ultimate power, especially when Lacus came into the picture. So now, instead of busy with her work, she is now busy trying to get the dance steps properly memorized before she humiliated herself in public.

"You will have to start with your right leg first, Cagalli." And Michael simultaneously stopped his track while still holding Cagalli close. The blonde in his arms couldn't help but groaned a little and bit her slightly chapped lips. Michael chuckled lightly at her expression and tucked in her slight damp hair due to the sweat behind her ears.

Cagalli flushed, embarrassed. "You wouldn't have guessed a representative for so many years would have learned how to waltz by now." She looked back down on to her feet when Michael once again led her across the floor. "And that's what makes you special." He whispered softly into her ears and Cagalli couldn't help but to hide her red face away from his glance.

"Well don't regret it if I broke your leg." She mumbled, her voice barely audible.

"My pleasure."

~*~

"Yes, I presume you will be in charge of the security for the 'remembrance of the treaty' day, Yzak?" Athrun asked while a grumpy looking man from the other side of the screen glared back at him.

"Well, of course I am. _You _enjoy _your holiday _in Orb_."_ He sneered.

Before Athrun can retort back his statement, he heard another cheery sound behind the screen, "Now, now Yzak. Don't be snappy. You know Athrun got way more things to do than you are." And a blonde, tanned man appeared on the screen, giving a smirk and Athrun couldn't help but to smile back.

"Well, see you and really, _enjoy_ your holiday and unlike Mr. Grumpy Man here, I meant it."

"Thank you Dearka."

The screen turned black with the sound of a beep and Athrun wheeled his chair back to its original position, facing the immaculate mahogany table, filled with numerous folders and papers everywhere once again. He sighed and took a sip of his warm coffee, needing any ounce of caffeine he can take into his body system. He is now making early preparations for the Remembrance Day so that he wouldn't be rushing himself to the brink of death when the time is near.

And not to mention that the progress with the preparation of Zodiac Game have to be on hold for another one hour because the host herself is gone with her suitor to some waltzing lesson. At the mentioning of them, Athrun frowned slightly. The past week had been horrible as he and Cagalli argued everything that came out of each other mouths and it is a surprise even to him that he is very well capable in not backing down in a verbal fight.

He massaged his shoulder while his free hand flipping through the paper works. "Holiday huh?" He muttered to no one in particular and listlessly flips through the documents to only close them shut after a short moment. Somehow, his working mood is all gone and this occasionally happens every now and then, ever since he came to Orb. What he needed the most now is not coffee or a holiday, he just need to get his brain into working mood.

Knock. Knock.

"Athrun, are you free?" Lacus voice from the other side of the door snapped him out from his dilemma. He straightens himself and cleared up the mess on the table slightly before ushering her to come right in. "Come on in, Lacus." The pink hair princess peered in and gives off a smile, a smile that Athrun knows too well that something is up in her sleeve and he plays a part in it, whether it is as a subject or the planner. Either one, he thought, is bad.

"Let's have a walk Athrun." Knowing her well enough, there is no way he can escape now.

~*~

Athrun is now seated in a small café in a nearby city along with both Kira and Lacus looking at him intently while all he wanted right now is to escape their gazes and enjoy his cup of coffee. When neither one of them make a move to spill their reasons on why they dragged him out, he places his cup of coffee back on its saucer plate and stare back at them.

"Now what pleasure do I owe you two to bring me out for a cup of coffee?" Since he was pretty sure the manor still have coffee stocked somewhere in the kitchen and in no doubt that coffee will never ever runs out in the manor if there is a deficit in coffee supply all around the world.

"We wanted to talk to you about Cagalli." And he sighs at the mentioning of Cagalli, the very source of his distraction from work. Okay, so we now know that we both are not in the best of terms, I gotten myself a girlfriend, she got a suitor- a handsome one at that, I got jealous, and now we can't talk to each other normally - with the exception about works - without arguing. What else did I miss?

"Yes?"

"You know all this suitor thing may not what it seems to be? After all, you can't judge a book…"

"She loves you still." Lacus decided to cut the crap and interrupt her husband's long-winded prepared speech. A little guilty due to his hard work to be mentally prepared and memorize the whole thing but now time is essence. Athrun stares at her, his eyebrow raised.

_Great, another idiot. _

She resisted the temptation to just smack him to get the words through. Seven years of becoming a mother has make her patience thinned slightly. No more kind, sweet and loving Lacus. "Well, stop staring and say something. You can always trust my word."

With her reputation, that well known in PLANT, who is he to doubt her words. Chairman or not, she is still the well respectable Lacus Clyne. Although he believes that Cagalli still feels the same for him, but why did she have to go through all lengths to get herself a suitor and get married to him? Is it because of me and Meyrin? Or maybe she decided to let go…just like how he did. If that is so, whatever he does, nothing will change.

"Maybe…maybe it's too late." He muttered. He took the cup and sips the coffee, tasting the bitterness.

"What do you mean by too late?" Kira asked, his face showing that he is almost afraid to hear the answer. "If she already made up her mind, it doesn't matter what I do, nothing will change. Seven years ago or now, she is still the same."

"But Athrun, you will never know until you try …"

But Athrun already stood up, his cup of coffee empty and excuses himself. Both Lacus and Kira gave each other a troubled look. The problem now not only lies on Cagalli herself but also Athrun. One planning to end it all and the other one makes no initiative to mend it back.

~*~

The cooling wind felt refreshing across his face when he sped through the empty road. Lacus's words rang loudly inside his mind, telling him that Cagalli still loves him. Although it seems like a dream coming true, but somehow it doesn't felt real, not when she get along so well with her suitor. What was that suppose to mean?

Ah, no. He was in the very same position isn't he? The word that he still loves Cagalli seems to means nothing but words to her, to everyone because all his action proves otherwise by having Meyrin by my side. Just what kind of stupid mess he landed himself into? He was determined to let it go but his heart wouldn't let him and he thought accepting some girl's offer to date will enable him to forget about the blonde.

_For a coordinator, you sure are stupid._

He sped up a little bit more at the sight of the manor. He needed to get his priority straight. What is more important right now more than anything is to get through the wedding, the Zodiac Game and the preparation for the Remembrance Day. He screwed up his personal life but he isn't going to let his both country's effort go to waste.

He stepped on the brake none too harshly and get out of the car. He ran his hand through his hair to get them organized due to their disarray form due to the blowing wind and nodded to the butler, greeting him in the front door.

"Athrun, you are back." He found himself face to face with Meyrin who was seated on the living room, obviously waiting for him. He gave off a small smile, almost reluctant and nodded.

"Where have you been?" Meyrin cling on to his left arm. He stared at it for a moment, unsure how to react. "I went out with Kira and Lacus for a cup of tea." Meyrin's smiling face falter slightly only for a second before her usual bubbly face came back into sight.

"How was it?" she asked. Athrun wasn't sure what to reply her given that the only main topic was Cagalli and no doubt Meyrin would not be pleased to hear that. "Ah, it was…alright." He replied, continuing his way to the office to get the remaining work left done but the hand around his arm seems to be preventing him from doing so.

"Can we spend some time alone together?" her eyes looked back sadly at Athrun and he knew that he hasn't giving her much attention ever since he came to Orb but the thought of the works that is still left untouched troubled him greatly. "I-It's okay if you can't." she muttered softly, slowly letting go of his arm. Athrun muttered a small apology and walk up the stairs.

~*~

"Ah, you're back." Cagalli greeted him when he opened the door to the office. She looked up from her paper works and he nodded before having a seat opposite of hers. He reached out to get hold of his stack of documents and started to go through them one by one, sorting them according to priority.

"How was your dance lesson?" he asked, curious.

"I think I broke his leg." She mumbled, her face flushed and Athrun couldn't help but to laugh. She swatted him lightly on the arm when he laughed, frowning. His mood lightens up a notch.

"Sorry. What happened?" he asked, feeling a little bit sorry for Sancfield.

"Do you know that curiosity kills the cat?"

"Well, at least it's a laughable death." He tried to hide his smile but it failed terribly. Cagalli bit her lips and reached for the nearest folder to hit him again. "I just can't seem to concentrate and I ended up stepping on his foot numerous times although he said he doesn't mind. I think we will be postponing out lesson tomorrow." She sighs and mumbled something that sounded like 'the wedding is getting nearer' and 'why did I have to lead the dance?'

"Do you need any help? I can volunteer. And oh sign this after you check it." He said while handing a pale folder to Cagalli with an 'Urgent' sign on the front.

"And risks getting your feet destroy before the wedding? You do know that you have to lead the dance with me right?" she asked, incredulously.

"Well, it's always better to get prepared before rather than on the very day itself." He said while showing a proposal of the security plan for the Zodiac Game event handed in earlier. Cagalli thought about his idea for a moment, while at the same time scanning through the document. "So, what's your schedule busy man?"

"I propose we do it now before you forget about your steps the next day." The flipping sound of document halted, only silence.

"Here?" her amber eyes widened in surprise. "Here." He stood up from the chair and stood next to her. "May I have this dance?" he holds out his hand, waiting for her to accept. She shyly places her hand on his and stands up. He leads the dance by moving his left leg forward. "Now, move your right leg backwards as soon as I move forward my left." Cagalli dutifully follow his instruction, her eyes staring steadily at her own feet. "Now left foot step sideways to the left and that's …ouch!"

Cagalli raised up her leg in mid air while Athrun grimaced at the pain he was inflicted upon. "Left Cagalli, your left leg." He looked down on her suspended right leg and the blonde followed his gaze to her own right leg. She went speechless for a moment as if trying to make his words into sense. "Oh, I thought it was your left leg."

"It's like teaching you Mathematics once again huh?"

"Hey! I wasn't _that_ bad!" she retorted.

"And Mr. Sancfield must be soaking his leg right now." He chuckled lightly when Cagalli huffed in frustration. He continue to hold her hand in his, gripping slightly tighter. "Now, let's continue your lesson. And remember when I say left or right, I meant your leg."

She glared at him. "I get it. I get."

~*~

Outside however, Kira and Lacus were giggling at the sight of them both. Just maybe they thought, just maybe they have a chance to set things right but unknown to them Meyrin too saw both of them dancing, tears pooling in her eyes, threatening to fall.

**Author's Note: **Guilty as charged. I am very sorry indeed for a very late update. The past few months had really been hectic. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and please continue to do so.


	8. True Feelings

"Step forward sideways with right foot and move left foot next to right foot." Cagalli mumbled to herself as she stares at hers and Athrun's moving feet in order to prevent herself from stepping him. When she successfully manages to memorize all the steps, she looked up to Athrun with a big smile on her face that it took him for a surprise. It's been so long ago that he had last seen her smile so happily and carefree like this.

"Well, that wasn't so bad isn't?" Athrun almost reluctantly releases her hand from his grip. Cagalli nodded in reply, while seated herself on her armchair, twirling her feet to sooth her aching muscle. "It was pretty easy once I get the steps right." She said, almost bragging at her own success.

"But you wouldn't want to stare at your feet and mumbling the steps while you dance at the wedding right?" Athrun couldn't wipe the grin off his face when he saw her happy contented expression darken slightly.

"I am working on it!"

Knock. Knock.

Before Athrun could make any comment, the loud knocking on the office door interrupted their conversation and Cagalli answered the door. The secretary briefly noted something on her memo and Cagalli nodded her head in agreement. Athrun noted that her hair is slightly longer than before but suited her nonetheless. When the secretary closes the door behind her and Cagalli coming back to his direction, he quickly looked away, not wanting to let her notice that he was staring all this time.

"What is it?"

"Ah. I forgot I was supposed to meet with Michael for our waltz lesson." Athrun couldn't help but to look away at the mentioning of Michael. He nodded at her statement but unwilling to open his mouth, afraid that he couldn't control what words will spill out. After all, his relationship with Cagalli has improved slightly these two days and he wouldn't want to ruin it.

"Well, see you then." Cagalli waved as she walked out of her office. Athrun smile lightly back at her but that smile diminishes as soon as the door closes.

"First name basis huh?" he said it to no one in particular. Athrun felt his chest tightened for a moment. If it was a feeling of jealousy, it wasn't obvious but although he knew Cagalli get into first name basis with almost everyone but it doesn't means that he has to like it.

~*~

"You are getting better at this, much better from our last practice Cagalli." Michael commented on her dancing skills while still holding her close, in rhythm with the tune and Cagalli smiled triumphantly back at him.

"That's because I got practice." She said not looking at Michael, concentrating on her feet.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Alone? Impressive…" He sounded as if he wasn't sure if people can actually practice waltz alone. Cagalli looked up and smiled sheepishly back at him, not wanting to reveal that she has been practicing with Athrun and admit that Athrun is a better tutor at this. She deliberately ignores the question and concentrates once again in the dancing. There isn't much time to waste as the wedding is to be held in another day.

Her silence did not faze him and slid his hand gently down her back and his free hand took Cagalli's to rest her hand on his shoulder, closing the distance between them. "But there is still one thing you need to improve on." He said, grinning.

"What is?" Cagalli looked up from her legs for a moment, confused. "We need to get your eyes from staring at your feet all the time." He smiled teasingly back at the pouting blonde. "Why are you both telling me the same thing?" she grumbled to herself quietly, but unfortunately not soft enough for Michael to ignore it.

"Both?" he asked.

Cagalli bit her lips, feeling like a trapped mouse under his intense gaze. "Ah. Well…Athrun practice with me a little when we needed some time to relax." And she continued to move her legs as an attempt to close the subject but alas the dancing came to a halt, throwing whatever excuse that Cagalli had hoped for to change the subject. Michael slid his hand away from Cagalli's back and took Cagalli's hand off his shoulder, strong but gently. He then, grabbed both her arms while peering into her eyes, a slight glint of hurt and anger visible and Cagalli almost feel guilty for practicing with Athrun.

_Not that we are doing anything wrong with dancing together._

She couldn't help but to think that, couldn't find what is wrong about dancing with Athrun. She just didn't tell him afraid that he will know Athrun is a much better tutor.

"Athrun? As in Representative Zala?" His face hardened, any hint of smile disappears from his face.

"Yes. Why?"

"You were practicing with him?" Cagalli nodded. Michael's smile crept back slowly and Cagalli could almost breathe a sigh of relief. "With the wedding tomorrow, I need as much guinea pigs that I can get." She laughed, recalling Athrun's way to describe both him and Michael as guinea pigs to her disaster dancing skill.

Michael could almost feel that Cagalli is slipping away from him although he was holding her firmly by her shoulders. The smile on her face, gentle and full with happiness and the sound of her laughter never sound any genuine was captivating. He had never seen her smile so radiantly before and he thought he will never able to if it wasn't the name of Athrun was mentioned.

As shocked as he knew that they were practicing, the revelation surprised him more. "You love him don't you?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. The laughter ended as abruptly as soon the statement came out of his mouth. Cagalli mouth just now curved into a big smile was clamped shut, traces of any smile from before gone. She subconsciously averts her eyes from his gaze but quickly look back at him after realizing her mistakes.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing between us." trying to worm her way out of this situation.

"Answer me." He demanded; his voice hard as if he is angry.

"I am not!"

"Don't lie to me. Don't lie to yourself anymore." He whispers, so softly that it's barely audible.

The silence between them was awkward. It took a long moment before Cagalli answer while Michael patiently waited for an answer that he knew too well but another one trying to deny. "N-No. I don't." Michael releases his hand from her shoulder and smile bitterly. "You never stop loving him. Why are you finding for a suitor then?" Tears threatened to fall from Cagalli eyes.

There is no need for a verbal answer from her, Michael thought. The look of hers already shows all her true feelings and for once, Michael felt the jealousy that was worming his way into his heart.

Michael sighs and releases his fist that he unconsciously curled up in fits of anger. He walked slowly towards the small back of the princess and envelops her into a hug. "It's alright. You can cry." It's the only words that she needed to hear from him when she broke down, crying in his arms. It maybe an order from his family to be one of the princess's suitor but the feelings he had for the princess is true and getting stronger everyday.

It pained him so much to see that her eyes never once truly look at him, to always find her searching for the blue-haired man unconsciously from the corner of her eyes, to always pretend that she was happy not able being with the one she loves, and for her to never realize that Athrun Zala too is suffering. Michael could have snorted if he can, couldn't quite believe that he is feeling bad for his rival in love. What an irony.

_But that what makes me interested in her._

It was that longing look in her eyes that captivated him.

**Author's Note**

Sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy with my internship. Here's a short chapter and I hope it is to your liking. Thank you everyone for reading and commenting.

Happy New Year! ^^


End file.
